sam's true imprint
by kittd101
Summary: what if emily wasn't sam's imprint, but Bella was instead? and Bella's best friend, Michelle, is imprinted by Pual. both are werewolves. But what will happen when the twist of a double imprint appears? and that double imprint happens to be on the enemy?
1. meeting

**Ok this is my first fan fiction story so don't be mad at me if it's bad.**

Bella's pov

"Hey dad," I called across the house, "I'm going to go read on the back porch if you need me!"

"Alright," he called back to me. I could hear the volume of the game go up. Obviously he didn't plan to need me anytime soon.

I smiled and walked outside with Wuthering Heights, my favorite book. I went and sat on the swing Charlie had hung up from the tree in the back yard. I started to swing a little then I opened my book and started to read.

Then I heard something, a gasp coming from the forest. I looked up from my book and saw a big, gray and wolf standing there just staring at me. I dropped the book and stood up. I backed up a few steps.

It just stood there, watching me. It tilted its head to the side and then turned and ran into the woods with a howl.

I just watched it go and the last thing I remember was hearing another howl before I blacked out.

Hours later I woke up on the back of the wolf. I screamed and fell off. The wolf licked my face and threw me back on its back. It started running and I had to hold on for my life. Then I noticed two other wolves running beside the one I was on.

All of a sudden all three wolves froze and looked into the shadowy part of the trees. The wolf slid me off its back and ran into the shadows, followed by the other two wolves.

'This is my chance,' I said in my head, 'I have to run.'

Then I was off. I tripped and cut my palm up badly. The blood was dripping down. Then someone walked out of the trees. He was tall and had black hair. He looked at me and said, "You're bleeding. We have to hurry before they catch the scent."

I looked into his eyes and couldn't look away. It was like something was holding me there, like if I looked away my heart would break.

Two other people ran out of the forest from the same directions as the first guy but I didn't look away from the guys eyes to see who they were.

We both kept staring then he grinned. "You know, you can stare at me when we are safe," he said.

I looked away and blushed. I stood up and checked the cut. "I… I'm going to get home before the wolves come back," I said.

"Wolves," they all asked. Then two of them laughed. The one who I was staring at didn't laugh. He just said, "Paul, Jared! It's rude to laugh at a hurt girl. Let's get her back to the reservation and help her then we can take her home."

"w-who are you," I stuttered out.

"I'm Sam," replied the one that seemed to be the leader of the other two.


	2. charlie

**Ok, so I know that last chapter was short. But I thought ending it at that point would be the perfect spot. I'm still not sure what this story will turn into I'm kind of writing it as I think of it.**

**Ok so I'm going to shut up and let you read now!! **

**Love kittd101**

"_I'm Sam," replied the one that seemed to be the leader._

I just continued to look at him. Then I looked at his friends.

"Since he won't introduce us, I'll do that," said one of the guys, "I'm Jared and this is Paul. Just don't mess with him because he has a temper."

I just nodded and looked back at Sam. Then all 3 guys wrinkled up their noses and were surprised to me do so, too.

"What's that smell," I asked sounding like I was going to be sick. They looked at me with confused looks and Sam asked, "What do you smell?"

"Smells like… I don't know how to describe it," I said, "like salt I guess and rust. And then I also smell something sweet, too sweet."

"Sam you don't think," asked Paul.

"Who's your father," Sam asked.

"ch- ch-…ugh, gross. That smell is getting stronger," I said in disgust.

"Let's go," said Sam. He held his hand out to me and I took it instantly. He swept me up into his arms and started to run, the other two followed.

They got to a house and Sam set me down. I looked at the house and it was mine. Charlie also lived on the reserve.

"how did you know where my house is," I asked looking at them.

"chief swan is your dad," asked Paul.

I nodded. "yea, my mom sent me here. She wouldn't tell me why but she said it was best I was here," I said, "but she never tells me anything so it wasn't strange."

"He's on the council of elders," said Paul, "but she's a female so she shouldn't have been able to smell them."

"the legends have been wrong before, why not now," asked Sam.

"what are you guys talking about," I asked. They all closed their mouths.

Paul and Jared both looked at me suspiciously but Sam just smiled. You'll find out, when the time comes," was all Sam said before Charlie came outside.

We lived right on the edge of La Push; Charlie wanted me to go to Forks High School because the education was better.

"Bella, there you are! You said you'd be in the back yard," he yelled, "Where were you."

"Sorry chief Swan," Sam called, "Bella was with us. I hope you don't mind."

I looked at Sam in shock and our eyes locked again. I just stared into his swirling black eyes and he stared back. I finally looked away when Charlie cleared his throat.

I looked at him and blushed. "Sorry dad," I called up to him, "How long have I been gone?"

"It's 7:30, Bells," he told me, "you've been gone for hours."

"Oh," I said, "I have to start dinner." I looked at Sam once again and he was smiling.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella," he said with a grin that melted my heart.

"You too," I whispered before I snapped out of it and ran inside. I saw Charlie walk out to talk to Sam.

"Did you imprint on my daughter," he asked Sam.

"Imprint," I whispered, "I wonder what they are talking about." I sighed, getting back on focus and walked into the kitchen. I started the noodles and then Charlie came back in.

He walked into the kitchen followed by Sam, Jared, and Paul. Sam smiled at me and I looked at Charlie.

"What's up, dad," I asked, Suspicious of the huge grin on his face.

"The boys were here and it was late so I told them they could join us for dinner," said Charlie, the grin getting even bigger, "but they eat as much as me."

I laughed and said, "so I'm going to empty the kitchen of all food?"

Charlie laughed and said, "Pretty much. You don't mind cooking extra for them do you, Bells?"

"Of course not," I assured him, "it's pasta though if that's ok with all of you guys."

"You know that's fine with me," said Charlie. I replied with a simple, "Yea but you'll eat anything."

Jared snickered at that and Sam said, "Pasta is fine with us. Just like your dad. We'll eat anything."

"Alright then," I said. I went to the pantry and pulled out more noodles. I poured the rest into the pot. I looked up from the pot and saw that everyone had left the kitchen except for Sam.

He was just watching me. He noticed that I saw him looking and smiled. "so you do the cooking for your dad now," asked Sam.

"Someone has to," I said, "I don't think pizza and sandwiches everyday is really that great."

"Yea, your dad always talked about bringing you over for a day or two just so he could stop eating pizzas," Sam said.

I laughed. "He's great but can't cook worth a damn," I said.

"I'm not one to talk," Sam said, "at least your dad can make a sandwich without messing up."

I snorted. "All men are useless," I said.

The water started to boil and I stirred it. 'He is so cute,' was all I could think while I did. I put the top on the pot and looked at him again. I saw something that looked like respect and adoration in his eyes when I looked into them. Then the black swirls one again caught my eye.

"Your eyes are black," I said, "I've never seen anyone with that eye color." I smiled at him and started a pot of sauce. I got the meatballs I had made earlier and set them beside the sauce pot.

"Your eyes are almost black," he said, "mine are just like yours only darker."

I looked up to see a guarded look on his face, like his eye color was part of a big secret. I decided to change the subject before I could ask about it. "Is salad ok," I asked, "Charlie never eats salad and he's not staying healthy."

"How 'bout a fix the salad," he asked, "you don't have to do everything."

"I thought you were useless when it can to food," I said with a smirk.

"You could teach me," he said with a grin. I responded with a sigh and said, "get the lettuce and the carrots out of the fridge."

Paul walked in then and said, "I wouldn't let Sam help you cook if you're planning it to be eatable."

Sam gave Paul a stern look and Paul just rolled his eyes and said, "What? I have to eat this too you know."

"If he messes up he'll try again and again till he gets it right," I said, "Otherwise he will have to eat the salad and I'll make something for everyone else."

Paul just chuckled and walked back out. I could tell they were watching football in the living room. "you sure you don't want to join the other's and watch the game," I asked Sam, "I can handle this easily."

"you know, that might be safer," he said with a grin.

I laughed and said, "go watch the game while you can." He put the lettuce and the carrots down and walked out.

I walked over and started peeling carrots. Then a minute later I stirred the sauce and put the meatballs in. I stirred a little more then went to check on the noodles. They were almost done so I stirred them a little and went back to making the salad. Once I was done with the salad I set the table for four people and finished the food. I walked into the living room.

Charlie looked up and smiled and asked, "Is dinner ready, Bells?"

"Yea but I'm going to just go upstairs and to bed," I said, "I'm not that hungry and I have to get ready to go to school tomorrow."

"You sure," asked Sam. He looked disappointed. "Are you sick or something," he asked.

"No, just not hungry," I said.

Paul and Jared were already in the kitchen and I heard Paul and then it sounded like food was being stuffed down a throat.

Sam chuckled and Charlie stood up. "Sounds like I'm missing out on good food," he said.

Sam stayed in his seat and said, "Can we talk about something?"

"Yea, but let's go upstairs I have to pack my stuff up for school," I said. When he smiled I called to Charlie. "Dad, Sam and I are going upstairs for a sec. at least save him a little bit of food," I yelled.

"I'll try but Paul may not let me save any," he called back with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. I started up the stairs and Sam followed. We got to my room and I got on my computer. I started typing.

"So what do you want to talk about," I asked, still typing on the computer.

"Look at me Bella," he whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him and saw him face was close to mine. I looked into his eyes and saw new emotions. Excitement, worry, and most of all, lust. It took my breath away. I moved my eyes from his to stare at his lips, wishing they were on mine.

As if he knew what I wanted, he kissed my gently on the lips. I kissed back, deepening it in the process. His lust was rolling off and into me. I moaned and he growled in response to it. When I couldn't breathe anymore I reluctantly pulled away.

We stared at each other then the phone rang. I looked at it out of the corner of my eye but then Sam said, "Let your dad get it." Then he kissed me again.

I heard my dad talking downstairs and then he yelled, "Bells, it's one of your friends from phoenix!"

"Tell them I'll call them back in a few minutes," I grumbled but grabbed my phone and said, "hello?"

"Bella, it's Michelle," said the other girl on the other line.

I pulled back from Sam and he growled again, this time loudly and out of annoyance. I looked at him like he was crazy and he said, "I'm going to go eat what's left of the food." I nodded and he walked out.

"Who was that," Michelle asked. She always wants new gossip.

"A guy named Sam," I said, "he lives near me and Charlie invited him and his friends for dinner."

"Ooh, is he cute," she asked.

"Extremely," I replied with a laugh.

"Can I come down and visit you," she asked.

"Didn't you just turn 18 like 7 months ago," I asked.

"Yea," she replied, "why?"

"Come live down here," I said, "it's so boring and I need a friend."

"would your dad mind if I came and stayed at your house until I could find a place down there," she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "let me ask." I ran out of my room and downstairs. I ran into the kitchen. "hey, dad," I asked.

"What's up, Bella," he asked.

"My friend Michelle wants to move down here, can she stay at our house while she finds a house down here," I asked.

"That's fine with me," Charlie said.

I smiled and said, "He says that it's fine."

She squealed and I pulled the phone away from my ear and started to walk out of the kitchen. I put the phone back to my ear. "Can you be any louder," I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," she said, "this will be so much fun. I'll be there tomorrow and you can enroll me in school. I'll co to school the day after tomorrow."

"School will be so much fun with you there," I said, "I hate being the new kid. Now I won't be alone." I laughed and walked to my room. We talked for another 20 minutes then she said she had to pack.

Once I hung up Sam walked back in. I smiled at him and he walked over. "Sorry about that," I said.

__

_**I think I'm going to end this chapter here. Sam is my favorite Character so I like this pairing. If you like Edward I suggest you stop reading because Bella isn't going to date Edward at all, even though he is in here. You don't have to review but I hope you do. **_


	3. Michelle's brother

_**Hey, I like how this story is going and I hope you do too. Like I said it's my first fan fiction story but I read them a lot and there was never a Sam and Bella pairing…I mean, come on, Sam is awesome!!**_

_**I'm trying my best to make the story interesting…but I don't know how well I'm doing so if you would please tell me what you think. That would be much appreciated.**_

_Once I hung up Sam walked back in. I smiled at him and he walked over. "Sorry about that," I said._

He just smiled and walked over. "Who's Michelle," he asked when he got over to me. He seemed a little too curious.

"a friend from phoenix. She wants to come live down here so we can still be friends but she has to find a place," I said, "it'll be easier being the new girl when she's with me."

He just smiled and sat on the bed. I got out of my desk chair and sat beside him. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me again. This time he deepened it instead of me. His arms went around my waist and he pulled me closer, which deepened the kiss by a lot.

Then Charlie opened the door. He cleared his throat and I jumped back from Sam, landing on my butt on the floor. My hair fell into my face and it hid my blush, thank god.

Sam helped me up and pushed my hair out of the way. He saw the blush and grinned.

Paul and Jared were behind Charlie. They both had goofy grins on their faces. I growled at them. They both looked shocked that I growled then they looked at Sam.

Sam was also staring at me in shock. "I think we should go," said Sam. He seemed to be in a rush now.

I looked at him and nodded. He rushed out of the room and all three guys left the house.

"Bella," asked Charlie.

"Yes, Cha- Dad," I asked.

"Did you just growl," he asked, he too seemed shocked.

I growled at Charlie, knowing the growl is what made Sam leave. "it just sort of came out," I snarled at him. He noticed my hands shaking.

"Calm down, bells. It was just a question," he said.

"Can I get ready for school now," I asked, "and then I'm going to bed."

He nodded and walked out.

I just put my stuff in my bag and got dressed for bed. I got in bed and set my alarm before falling into a deep sleep.

**.:.**

I woke up the next morning and quickly got ready for school. I threw on my favorite shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. I grabbed my bag and the keys to my truck, and then I was off to school.

As soon as I got to school I got a call on my cell. "Hello," I asked while I got out.

"Bella, it's Michelle! I got a really early flight and I'm at the airport," she squealed.

I laughed and said, "I'll try and get out of class to come pick you up! Go get something to eat while you wait."

"Ok, bye Bella," she said. I could just see her jumping up and down. I laughed at the picture in my head and returned the bye. Then I went into the office.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Bella Swan. I know it's the first day but can I get off to g to the airport. My friend is here and is planning on coming to this school but she has no one to pick her up."

"Of course! Would you like to get a form to sign her up as well? That way she can start first thing in the morning, and I can put her in all of your classes," said the lady.

"Yes, thank you," I said with a smile. As soon as she handed me the form I was gone. I got in my truck and started it. Then, as soon as a silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot, I smelled something horrible. I glared at the Volvo on instinct and drove off, getting away from that horrid smell.

I went to the airport and Michelle saw me. She threw her stuff in the bed of the truck and got in with another squeal. I laughed and handed her the forms. "You start school tomorrow and we are in all of the same classes," I said.

She laughed and said, "Come on, I want to meet your dad. Then I can meet that guy you mentioned."

"you probably won't meet Sam," I told her, "I don't think he really wants to see me." I frowned and started driving home.

Michelle talked the whole way. I had really missed her but she still talks too much. She told me about a lot of our old friends and about my mom moving to Florida.

"Florida," I asked, "why would she move?"

"I don't know," she said, " as soon as you were gone she started rushing to pack everything in the house and I was walking by your house and was yelling at some people, their eyes were red."

I shuddered at the thought of red eyes. We pulled into the driveway and I saw that Charlie was home. "He's home early," I said.

We got out and I grabbed a lot of Michelle's stuff. She grabbed two bags and we walked in. I heard the words "you can't be serious" and I knew who it was. It was Sam.

"Dad," I called out.

He walked out of the kitchen and saw me. "Why aren't you in school," he yelled.

"They excused me today so I could get Michelle, don't worry about it," I said.

My dad looked at my friend behind me and she looked scared. "Sorry if I scared you," he said to her.

Then Sam walked out of the kitchen and I locked eyes with him. Then I snapped out of it and looked at Michelle, she was looking at Sam with lust in her eyes.

"Michelle," I said in a calm voice, hiding all of my emotions.

She looked at me and smiled. "Let's go upstairs so I can put this stuff down," she said.

I snorted. "I'm carrying more then you and you're the one who needs to put stuff down," I joked.

"Well you can lift 500 pounds with one arm," she said, "I can hardly lift 80 with one arm."

I snorted again and heard Sam do so also. I looked at him and he saw sadness in my eyes.

He looked confused but I turned away from him and Michelle and I went upstairs.

He watched me go up the stairs and decided to find out why I was so sad. He followed me and Michelle up the stairs. When we got to the spare room I put Michelle's stuff and said, "Michelle, this is your room. My room is across the hall."

Michelle turned to me to say something and then saw Sam. She froze at the sight of him but frowned when he put his arms around me from behind.

I felt his arms go around me and turned with a squeak. I saw Sam and he smiled at me. "S-Sam," I stuttered.

"Will you tell me why you look so sad," he asked. He was looking into my eyes.

I looked at Michelle and she was frowning. "Michelle, I'll be back in a second," I said.

"a-alright," she said.

I pulled out of Sam's arms when I saw how shocked she looked. I went over to her and said, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"he," she said, "he looks like—" she trailed off. She pulled a picture out of her pocket and showed me. The person in the picture had a hug resemblance of Sam. "This is a picture of my dad. My mom gave it to me when I turned 10," she said, "he left a year after I was born. He told my mom he was off to find a new girl." She glared at Sam.

Sam looked at the picture and growled. "This is your dad," he asked.

Michelle nodded and glared at Sam more.

"that would make you my half sister," Sam said, "do you wish you could meet him?"

"I want to see him so I can kill him for breaking my mother's heart," she growled.

Sam grinned at that, "good, then we should get along just fine," he said. He turned to me. "I'm going to go," he said. I looked down but nodded. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He kissed me. When our lips parted he said, "How 'bout I take you guys to school tomorrow and pick you up afterwards?"

I nodded, not really listening. I was just wishing he'd kiss me again.

He grinned when he saw me staring at his lips. He kissed my cheek and then moved his lips to my ear. "Tomorrow I'll kiss you again," he whispered, too quiet for Michelle to hear. He kissed my cheek again and released my chin. He turned and walked downstairs.

"chief Swan," I heard Sam say, "I'm taking the girls to school tomorrow. Just thought I'd let you know so you wouldn't freak when you saw Bella's truck still in the driveway."

"Are you leaving so soon? You didn't even have time to make out with my daughter," Charlie practically growled.

"I got a few good kisses in," Sam said, trying to infuriate Charlie. I could tell they weren't going to be on good terms for this.

I shook my head when I heard all that and ran to the window. I watched Sam walk to the forest line and, almost like he knew I was watching, he turned and grinned. Then he turned back to the forest and walked into the forest where I could no longer see him.

I sighed and looked back at Michelle.

"I have a brother," she whispered to herself, "and you're dating him."

"I'm not dating him," I said, "just wish I was. We just met yesterday." I sighed, the sadness coming back into all of my features.

"don't get so sad," she said, "you'll see him again tomorrow morning."

"I know," was all I said to that.


	4. meeting the bloodsuckers

_**Hey, I thought it would be cool to give Sam a sister and Sam's dad just seems like the kind of guy who would say and do that stuff. And I'm not sure but it always seemed to me like Sam disliked his father so…I thought I could have him happy that Michelle would disliked him as well. **_

_**I'm trying to make these chapters end and the perfect moment and yet not be too short so I know they are kind of short but I like where I have ended the chapters. **_

_**Alright, I'll let you read now thanks for reading. Kitty .**_

The next morning Michelle and I got dressed and got some food. I had dressed in one of my best looking outfits, one that showed the curves of my body just right. I hoped Sam would like it. Then the door bell rang. We still had 45 minutes before we would have to go to school, I didn't think Sam would come so early.

I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it I saw Sam there with a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said, "I know I'm a little early but I wanted to spend some time with you before we left. You look very beautiful, by the way."

I blushed and smiled up at him.

He leaned down and his lips touched mine. Once our lips parted he smiled and we got inside. Then I was against the way and Sam's lips were back. They kissed down my jaw line and down my neck. He started kissing back up to my lips. He kissed me deeply on the lips, and then Charlie was there and he let out a growl of rage.

Sam and I pulled away from each other. "Dad," I started.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter," Charlie yelled.

"And I told you I was taking her to school today," Sam said, "chief Swan; you know it would be impossible to stay away from my imprint."

"If you kiss her again I'll change and rip your head off," my dad growled.

"DAD," I yelled, "you don't control my life. Stop acting like I've been a daughter you cared about. I've seen you once a year since I was 4!"

I was visibly shaking. I could feel anger rolling through my body. The angrier I got, the more my body shook.

"Get out side, Bella," Sam said in a firm voice. When I just stood there shaking he whispered in my ear, "Please go outside."

I did as he asked and ran outside.

Sam glared at Charlie. "First of all, you know better than to challenge an imprint. Get over it! I imprinted on your daughter, so what! All it means is she has someone to love her for the rest of her life, are you denying her of that?" Sam growled at Charlie.

"She's my daughter," was all Charlie said.

"Yea, she is," said Sam, "and you used to be thrilled you didn't have to take care of her! So how 'bout this? I'll take care of her from now on and you can go back to living you life the way you used to." Sam was also shaking now, His anger trying to change him. He ran out of the house and changed, letting the clothes shred and fall to the floor.

_**He doesn't care! Charlie has never cared; he just doesn't want me to be happy! **__- _Bella.

_**Bella, where are you? - **_Sam.

_**Sam? How can I hear you? – **_Bella.

_**I'll explain in a second. Just go to first beach. – **_Sam.

_**Sam, I'm scared. I have paws and I can run so fast. What's wrong with me? – **_Bella.

_**I know, Bella. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. It shouldn't have. It's supposed to only happen to males. I'll explain everything in a sec and then I'm taking Michelle to school and you to my house. – **_Sam.

When Sam got to first beach I was already there. I saw him and backed away. It was the wolf that had kidnapped me.

Sam phased back to human and when I saw his body and knew who the wolf was I froze. He was completely naked and I just stared. He pulled some jeans off of the back of his leg and slipped them on. And then he said, "Bella, honey. You need to calm down. Just think of something that makes you happy."

I imagined his lips on mine, the way it felt. And I instantly changed back. I noticed I had no clothes and hide behind a tree before Sam could see.

"I need clothes Sam," I yelled at him.

He chuckled and pulled his shirt from the string on his leg and tossed it to me. I put it on.

I was really tall, taller than most girls are. But still, his shirt went down to my knees. He didn't seem so tall before.

"Sorry, I always have big shirts. In case a guy changes and I can't get any clothes for them. It's just a precaution," Sam said.

"No, that's ok. I need something long enough," I said with a laugh. I walked out from behind the tree and said, "Can I go get some clothes of my own?"

He laughed and nodded his head. He walked over and grabbed me around the waist. Then he scooped me up and ran. We got to the house and he went in through my window. He set me down with a kiss and said, "Get some clothes."

Then he walked out and went downstairs. I could heard Charlie growl but said nothing. Then I heard Sam say, "Hey, Michelle is your name right?"

"Yes, and your name is Sam. Do…do you know anything about our dad?" Michelle asked nervously.

"No," said Sam, "he left about a month after my birth. He told my mother that a girl with a child didn't mean a thing to him."

"He's a cruel, sick, evil man," she growled.

"Don't I know it," Sam agreed.

I walked downstairs and Sam put his arms around me. "Hi," he whispered in my ear.

"Let's get Michelle to school then we need to talk," I said.

"Yes, we do," he agreed.

He kissed me. A minute later Michelle cleared her throat and Sam just pulled me closer, ignoring her completely.

I moaned into his mouth and was responded with a growl.

Michelle cleared her throat again and finally Sam ended the kiss. He looked at Michelle and said, "Let's get you to school." There was a growl of annoyance had been coming out since she made him end the kiss. He kept it in.

We all got in Sam's car and he started to drive. When we got to school he couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled me to him and kissed me again. "You guys," yelled Michelle. Everyone heard her and looked over and saw Sam and me.

Our lips parted. "Sorry, Michelle," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Let's just go, Bella," said Michelle.

"I can't," I said, "I have to skip this week."

"What," Yelled Michelle, "I'm only coming to this school so we can hang out together!"

"I'm sorry, Michelle," I said.

She got out of the car.

"I'm going to school," I told Sam, "you can tell me what's going on after school."

"No, it's dangerous, you might change," he said.

"Into a wolf," I guessed.

"Yes," said Sam, "it's triggered by anger."

"I'll stay calm, if I feel myself getting angry I'll leave and come straight to you," I promise.

He hesitated but said, "Be careful, beautiful." He kissed me again. Then I got my backpack and got out of the car. I ran to the office. "Ahh, Isabella Swan," she said, "Your friend was here earlier and got her schedule." I smiled. "Yes, can I have mine? The Bell is about to ring," I said. I laughed at that.

She handed it to me along with a map and a slip to get signed. "Get this signed and bring it back at the end of the day," she said, "have a nice day, Isabella."

"Thanks, now I really have to go before I'm late," I said, running out. I ran into someone and they smelled horrible. It was the same smell as I smelt the day before yesterday. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I stepped back 3 steps and ran to class.

_**That was disgusting. How can one person smell so bad? – **_Bella.

_**Great! Now wolves go to this school, too. Filthy mutt! – **_Unknown person who Bella ran into.

I ran to class and got there just on time. Michelle saw me and hopped up. "I knew you wouldn't make me go through this alone," she said.

I laughed at that. "you moved here cause of me," I reminded her, "besides, I'm dating you brother. I have to be nice." She laughed and I walked over to the teacher. He signed my slip and I walked back and sat by Michelle. We did our work then we whispered really quietly to each other. Then Michelle looked around and saw that all the guys were staring at Bella.

She looked around too and groaned in irritation. Michelle giggled and whispered, "Looks like you've got a lot of new choices for a boyfriend and you don't have to date my brother."

"Does it bother you that much that your brother and I are together?" I asked sadness in my voice.

"Yes," she replied simply.

I sighed. "Do you want me to leave him alone?" I asked, surprised I could speak so calmly.

"Yes, you can date anyone else. Just don't date Sam," she said.

I nodded. "Only because we've been friends since we were in pre-school," I told her.

She smiled and hugged me. Of course she was happy; she couldn't tell that it is breaking my heart to agree to her request. Class ended and I got up and Michelle and I walked out together. "I have to call Sam," I said quietly.

She nodded. "I'll tell the teacher that it's that time of month and it might take all class," she said with a giggle.

I just nodded and walked into the forest. I grabbed my cell phone and as I dialed his number, which I found at the house, the tears rolled down my cheeks.

When Sam answered I sobbed and he heard it. "Umm, hello? Bella, is that you? What's wrong, beautiful?" he asked franticly.

"Yea, Sam. It is me. Umm, Michelle and I have been friends –" I sobbed. "We've been friends since pre- school, and she doesn't feel comfortable with… us. We can't be—" I sobbed again but louder. "We can't be together," I cried out.

"Bella, you can't be serious," he yelled.

"I wish I wasn't," I cried out, "this hurts me so much to do."

No answer. Then a second later I heard and agonized howl through the phone and just in the air. "Sam," I whimpered. I sank to the forest floor and cried and sobbed.

"I told you there was a mutt at our school," I heard someone hiss. In a flash I saw 5 people in front of me. I screamed and fell backwards. "Wh- what do you want," I stuttered, "W- who are you?"

"You know very well who we are, mongrel," hissed the strongest looking one.

I was getting tired of being named like a flea- bitten dog! I started to shake and exploded into a wolf.

_**How could she leave me, how could she leave me, how could she leave me? –**_ Sam.

_**I should just let whoever these people are kill me. My life means nothing without Sam. – **_Bella.

Then the big one attacked me, teeth bared. I just looked at the ground and let him lunge at me.

"Wait Emmett," said one of them, "I can't read her mind for some reason but she seems to not want to fight."

I looked up at them and they looked at me with confused and disgusted looks on their faces. Then I heard a howl. Sam was on his way. I didn't want to see him; it would just hurt me even more. He was coming fast. I growled in the direction Sam was coming from, grabbed my backpack in my teeth, and took off in the opposite direction. The vampires all chased after me. I left forks, they still followed. I left Washington, they still followed. When I could no longer hear Sam's agonized thoughts of how I left him and was running away with vampires I stopped running.

The vampires all stopped, and I finally noticed 2 more of them. I tilted my head to the side when I saw them. The only reason they would need more people was if they were to kill me. Oh well, I wanted to be dead anyways. I slumped to the floor and just watched them as they all stared at me. "It was running away from another wolf," said Edward, "at least I think so. So, mutt, tell us why you were running."

I looked down at myself and then back up. If I changed back I had no clothes. Then I remembered the extra clothes Sam had snuck into my bag. I ran around the tree, phased back, got the clothes, and put them on. Then I walked back in front of them and sat against the tree. "No offence, but can you not call me mutt and mongrel?" I asked, "it get's rather irritating and I don't have extra clothes in case I phase again."

They looked surprised that I was talking to them with no hostility in my voice. "Why were you running," asked one that looked like the leader of the group.

"I didn't want to see Sam. I didn't expect you to follow. Or be able to keep up. What are you guys? Humans aren't that fast," I said.

"You don't know," he asked, "didn't you hear the stories as you grew up?" he looked curious.

"Stories," I asked, "what stories?" I looked at all of them and they looked shocked.

"You live in La Push, you should have heard the stories when you were younger," said the leader.

"Oh… I didn't grow up on La Push. I grew up in phoenix," I told them, "my mom kicked me out of our home and sent me to forks."

They still seemed surprised how easily I talked to them.

"We are vampires," said one of them, a female this time.

I sighed. "That explains it," I said. Then a howl was there, a searchers howl. It was Sam. I growled loudly and all of the vampires stepped back. "He's not giving up," I growled out, "maybe I should just go back." I sighed and got up. I walked behind the tree. I undressed and put the clothes away. I remember Sam thinking something about picturing something that makes you mad to phase. I thought of the names mutt and mongrel, my father forcing me to stay away from Sam, and, not meaning to let it slip in, I saw Michelle telling, me to leave Sam. I was a wolf instantly. I grabbed the bag in my teeth and ran in Sam's direction.

_**I have to go back or Sam may never stop looking for me. I'd just have to kill myself tonight, I'm sure I can find a way. – **_Bella.

_**Bella, don't kill yourself. Let's forget about Michelle and just be happy together. – **_Sam.

Then I thought about the kisses, I wanted, more of those kisses. I wanted to be with Sam and love him.

He saw what I was thinking about.

_**I love you, Bella. Please come back to me – **_Sam.

_**I love you, too, Sam. I'm coming to you. Let's go home together. – **_Bella.

When we saw each other he let out a happy howl. I let one out as well. He ran over to me. He licked my ear and I rubbed the side of my head against the side of his. I put my mouth next to his ear and licked slowly. He let out a purr of approval.

_**I love you, Sam. Let's go home. Your house, I mean. – **_Bella.

Sam just nodded his wolf head and we started running. Sam was thinking about making love to me the whole way back. I just thought about his lips on mine. We ran into his house and I ran into the bathroom. I phased back and put on my clothes. I walked out and Sam only had jeans on. I just stared at his chest for a few minutes. Then I brought my eyes to meet his and all I could think was, 'this is my mate. I can just tell he is. I think I'd die without him.'

He smiled at me and walked over. He kissed me and pulled me against his chest. 2 minutes later our lips parted and I just stared into his eyes again.

"Let's get home," he whispered. He scooped me in his arms, grabbed my bag, and started running. We got home an hour later. He took me into the house and set me down.

I looked around, it was a beautiful house. "Wow," I said. I walked in and just walked around. Then my phone rang and I answered it. "Hello," I asked.

"Where are you? You've already missed the whole school day! Sam should have come to pick us up by now," she said.

"I tried to break up with him Michelle, but I couldn't do it. I love him," I told her, "he came and got me from school. We can come get you if you want." I didn't want my best friend to get mad.

"You said you'd stop dating him," she screamed into the phone, "Bella he's my brother! How could you just keep dating him?"

"I can't leave him," I said, "I think I'd rather kill myself." I had tried to let those vampires kill me earlier, good thing they didn't.

"Fine, come pick me up," she growled into the phone.

I winced; I hated it when she got mad. I still have a scar from when she pushed me down and I fell on the rock. I shuddered at the memory of a long sharp rock going into my stomach. "We're coming to pick you up," I told her.

Sam and I went to the car. He drove to school and parked right in front of Michelle, almost running over her feet. "Get in," Sam yelled at her, anger showing in his voice. He was shaking with the anger.

Michelle took a step back, frightened of the anger she heard.

"Michelle," he growled, "Get in this car. I'm not kidding."

Then one of the vampires came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "How 'bout we drive you home, Michelle," he said to her in a soothing voice.

Michelle looked at him and nodded. "Are you sure, Edward," she asked.

He showed her a crooked grin and said, "of course."

Sam and I both growled. "Michelle," Sam said in a calm and nice voice, "let's go home, Michelle. He can't take you all the way home; he doesn't like to go to La Push."

She looked scared that Sam was so calm now when he was just angry a second ago.

"Michelle, you know I wouldn't let Sam hurt you. And I doubt he'd hurt his _**sister**_," I said. I shot a glare at Edward and said in a sweet innocent voice, "And Edward, do tell your family never to follow me again. You smell horrible and I smelt it the whole time you followed."

"Yea, well you and that guy don't smell so great yourselves," he hissed. He let go of Michelle's shoulder though. He turned and walked back to his family.

"Now, Michelle, can you please get in the car," I asked.

She glanced at Sam but got in the back. Once we were driving she said, "Sam, can you tell me what you know about our dad?"

"No," he growled.

"Why won't you?" she whined at him.

"Because until you say sorry I really don't want to talk to you at all," he almost barked out. He was shaking again.

I put my hand on his arm and said, "Calm down, Sam. She just doesn't feel comfortable with her best friend dating her brother. Don't blame her."

Sam controlled himself and the shaking was just in his hands now. "I'm fine," he said quietly.

I turned to see Michelle in the back seat looking scared. "It's ok, Michelle. If he was going to hurt you he would have by now," I told her.

"Yea, that makes me feel better," she said sarcastically.

I laughed and started to crawl into the back seat.

"Be careful, this road has a lot of ditches so it's really bumpy," said Sam. You could hear the concern in his voice. I got into the back seat before a ditch came.

"Michelle, your brother and I are in love. Can you let us be together and be happy? Please," I asked.

"It's just weird," she said. She looked out the window.

"Michelle, please. I love Sam, can't you just let us be together?" I asked.

"You can be together," she whispered, still looking out the window, "he just makes me think of dad. My mom hated me because she blamed me for him leaving. I don't want Sam to leave you."

"Michelle, our dad and I are nothing alike," he said, he sounded so sympathetic, "and I'll never leave Bella. It would kill me to not be with her. I know dad hurt you and your mom—"

"She gave me away when I turned 8," she said before he could finish, "gave me to some foster home. I was lucky someone wanted me and I didn't have to stay there."

"You've had a tough life," Sam admitted, "but how 'bout we change that? You and Michelle can move into my house. It's big, and you'll both have big bedrooms. I'm sure you'll like it there. And it's not like anyone else is going to move in. but Paul and Jared do stop by a lot."

"Your house is beautiful, Sam. You don't have to ask me twice," I said.

Sam smiled and said, "What about you, Michelle?"

She looked at Sam with hope in her eyes. Then she asked, "We can be family?"

"We are already family," he told her.

She nodded and smiled. "I'll move in too," she said.

"Ok, let's go to chief Swan's and get both of your stuff," Sam said.

_**Ok, this was this chapter. It took a little longer to write but I'm pleased with what was written. If you have an idea for where this book should go…tell me. If I haven't already decided something I think is more interesting I'll use your idea.**_

_**Hope you like how I have it going. I think it's going pretty well for my first fan fiction. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed!**_


	5. Explaining the werewolf crisis

_**I really have nothing to say before this chapter. Just that I hope you like it.**_

We got to Charlie's house a few minutes later and got out. Michelle and I walked in and my dad smiled at us and glared at Sam. Then he looked at me again and asked, "Bells, did Sam ever explain what happened to you this morning?"

"A few things. He's going to explain it in more details later," I said.

He smiled a fake smile, trying to seem kind. He then asked, "How 'bout I explain?"

"I'd rather do it," said Sam.

"Sam, go home and leave me alone with my _**daughter,**_" Charlie growled.

"I'm not leaving my imprint alone with you," Sam growled back.

"Imprint," Michelle and I asked. Then Michelle continued with, "and what happened to Bella this morning that you have to explain?"

"It's nothing," Sam said to both of us.

Sam looked at me and smiles.

"Sam, I would like to speak to my dad about something. Michelle and I will go get ready and you can take Michelle. I'll drive there myself in my truck after I talk to him," I said.

"Ok, let's get ready first," said Sam, "do either of you need me to help?"

"You can help Bella," said Michelle, "I'm practically ready anyways."

Sam nodded and we all walked up stairs. Sam and I went to my room while Michelle went to her room.

Once we were done packing up all my stuff Sam sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap. Then he kissed me. When I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back he deepened the kiss.

Then Michelle walked in, she had finished with her packing as well. She backed up a little when she saw us, hoping to get out before we noticed she was here. But as she backed out she tripped over one of my suitcases and tripped over, making a lot of noise in the process.

Sam and I looked at her. We both stood up and went over to her. I helped her up. "Are you ok, Michelle?" I asked, not caring that she interrupted the kiss. If my friend was hurt it was more important.

"I'm fine," she promised, "sorry for interrupting." She looked at Bella. "I should have knocked first," she said.

"No it's ok," Sam said, "are you sure you're ok?"

Michelle nodded and smiled. "Can we go?"

"Yes," said Sam, "let's get your stuff." They walked out and there was an agonized howl. Then Sam's phone rang. "Hello," he asked franticly, "no! Not Embry. He's too young! The rest of us are 17 -20 years old!"

"17," I heard the person on the other line ask with my wolf hearing, "I didn't know we had a 17 year old that had changed."

"That's because it just happened this morning. I haven't had time to inform the council," Sam said, "Isabella Swan, chief Swan's daughter."

"But she's a girl," I heard the guy on the other line yell, "only males are affected!"

"It might have something to do with both her parents being one," said Sam, "I'll research it and see what I can find."

"Call Paul and Jared and have them calm down Embry and bring him to my house. But they have to make sure he's calm, my sister is going to be there. I don't want Embry to end up killing her," said Sam, "I'll explain everything at the same time I explain to Bella, saves time. Do you think I should tell my sister the legends? She's going to be living at my house so maybe she should know them."

"Yes, tell her," said the guy on the other line, "tell her what you are. She might become one as well and we want her prepared if she does."

"I don't think she will," said Sam looking at Michelle, "it's only males. I think Bella may the only female. And it might be because both her mom and dad were…us."

"Tell her anyways," said the guy, "she needs to know not to get you and the others angry because she could get hurt."

"Alright," said Sam, "We'll have a bonfire tomorrow in honor of Embry and Bella." Sam looked at Bella and smiled. "And in honor of an imprint," he added.

"Really, who imprinted on who," asked the other guy.

"It'll be announced at the bonfire," said Sam, "now get Paul and Jared before Embry gets too scared." Sam hung up. "Ok, Michelle, let's go," he said to her. He kissed Bella and said, "Hurry over. I'm going to wait for you to tell Embry and Michelle about it."

I nodded and kissed him. "You take my stuff over and I'll be there as soon as I can be," I promised.

He smiled and picked up all my stuff. He carried it down and put it in the bed of this truck. Then he went back up and got most of Michelle's stuff. She got the rest of her stuff and they put everything in the truck and with one last kiss from me, Sam and Michelle drove off.

I walked back in and went to the backyard where Charlie was waiting. He was sitting on the edge of the porch drinking a beer. I walked over and sat down beside him. "Dad," I said, "I thought I'd inform you that Michelle and I are moving into Sam's house."

"What," he yelled getting up and throwing his beer bottle at my face. It shattered and left three small cuts in the skin on my face.

I stood and glared at him. Then he started yelling, "You're mine! I can't have you the way I want, and I can't have you as my daughter either? Is that what you're saying?"

I didn't understand what he meant about one part of that and asked, "What do you mean 'in the way you want'?"

"You'll see," he growled. He put a water bottle to my lips and forcibly poured a disgusting liquid down my throat.

It burned my throat for a second then the burn was gone. I looked at him in confusion and he grabbed my arm. He pulled me into the house and pushed me onto the couch. He got rope and tied me there. He raped me then. My own father raped me on the couch. And as hard as I tried I couldn't phase. No matter how angry I got, no matter how much I shook, I stayed in human form. I thought of more stuff that made me angry but I couldn't phase. He looked at his watch after he stopped and said, "It'll be wearing off soon. Guess I'll leave you here. Since you sent all your clothes away with Sam, you'll have to stay like that as you drive back." He chuckled and walked out. About a minute later I was still shaking – more like vibrating, actually – and finally I phased. I ran as fast as I could to Sam's house. I got close but then the pain from everything Charlie had done to me was too strong. I collapsed with a howl of pain.

Sam and all the others were at Sam's house talking when Sam heard the howl. He stood up immediately and said, "Bella." He got mad and started shaking. He ran outside and phased and by the time anyone got to the door to see why he went outside, he was deep in the forest looking for me.

Then he saw me and ran over. He licked the side of my face but I was passed out. He started nudging me and after five minutes I woke up. He licked my face again and then saw my memories of what happened as they flooded into my mind. He smelled my breath and growled.

_**Sulphuric acid. It makes it so a werewolf can't phase…and it kills humans – **_Sam.

_**Sam, it was so painful –**_Bella. I was whimpering in pain.

Sam helped her stand on her feet and they ran towards his house. When they got there they went through a window.

_**Your clothes are in that closet – **_Sam.

I just nodded my wolf head and ran to the closet. I opened it with my teeth and pulled it open. Sam ran to his room, still in wolf form. I phased back and got dressed. Then I crumbled to the floor and started sobbing. Sam came back and saw that. He pulled me into his lap. "Shh, Bella," he whispered in her ear, "I've got you now. I can protect you from him and everyone else with the intention of hurting you."

I nodded and the sobs quieted down. I could tell Sam would always be there for me, and I loved him so much.

He kissed me and a sob that was coming out instantly turned into a moan. He smiled against my lips and pulled back. "Now let's go downstairs. I bet Michelle wants to tell you about how she loves Paul and she just met him," he said with a big smile.

I smiled slightly, but it didn't reach my eyes. I nodded my head and we got up. We walked downstairs and I saw Michelle and Paul staring at each other. "This looks familiar," I whispered to Sam.

"Yes, it was the same for us wasn't it," he whispered back. He kissed me and smiled.

I leaned against him. And he put his arm around my waist. He pulled me over to a black leather chair he had and sat down, pulling me into his lap. Sam kissed my neck and put his lips at my ear. Then he whispered into my ear, "Are you ready for me to explain?" but then his stomach growled.

"You can explain while I cook," I said as I stood up. He smiled at that and said, "Ok, what are you making?"

"That depends on what you have in the house," I said. Then I turned and walked into the kitchen. All the guys went and sat at the table and Michelle decided to help me cook. We found a lot hamburgers and hot dogs and some sandwich makings. I sighed and so did Michelle. "We're going grocery shopping today," I said, turning to Sam, "and you're going to come."

"Alright," Sam said.

"Oh, and while I'm around you won't be eating junk food every day," I said. I took the twelve boxes of leftover pizza out of the fridge and threw them away.

"Bella," he moaned, "that was our pizza."

I turned to him and glared.

He shut his mouth instantly.

"Smart choice," I growled. I shook my head and turned to Michelle. "Men," I muttered.

"I know what you mean," she agreed.

"What should we make? There isn't much in there," I told her.

"Let's give them a show," she said with a grin, "our job at the deli."

I laughed. "Yea, Sam can't even make a proper sandwich. Let's show him how it's supposed to me done," I said. I grinned.

This time she laughed and we pulled all the sandwich stuff out.

We pulled everything out and set it down. I noticed all the guys were watching with curious expressions on their faces.

We started throwing the stuff around so fast that even though they are werewolves they couldn't see it. When we stopped there were 40 sandwiches in a pyramid shape on a big platter. I took it to the table and the guys all grabbed two.

"How did you do that," asked Sam. He took a bite and stared at me. I grabbed a sandwich and smiled. It took two years of practice," I said, "we thought it would be cool to have a show while we worked there so we became the show. We worked there for I believe 5 years all together. I was 12 at the time."

"And I was 13," said Michelle, "My parents worked there so we started and we were better than everyone else so they kept us on. After a year we started practicing to do that with the sandwiches."

Sam smiled and pulled me into his lap. I smiled and ate my sandwich. Once the sandwiches were all gone Sam explained everything. Then explained imprinting to us. "So does anyone in this group have an imprint," Asked Michelle.

"Three of us," said Sam. "I imprinted on Bella. After she became a wolf she imprinted on me as well. Then there's Paul," said Sam. Michelle, who Paul had pulled to sit on his lap, stood up immediately.

"You've imprinted," she asked. She looked heartbroken.

"Yes," said Paul. He pulled her back into his lap and kissed her neck. She tried to pull away but he held on. "I imprinted on you," he whispered in her ear.

She calmed down immediately.

"Oh, and Jared," said Sam.

Jared looked at Sam. "What," asked Jared.

"You're going to school again tomorrow. You're able to control your anger now and need to get back into school," said Sam.

"Ok," said Jared, "what about Embry and Bella?"

"I'm signing Bella and Michelle up to go to La Push High School," said Sam, "one of the leeches seemed a little to interested in Michelle and I don't want to have to worry about them harassing Bella again. Michelle can go to school as soon as she's signed up. Bella on the other hand will be staying out of school for the next two weeks, along with Embry. If I decide you are controlled enough I might let you go back early. They can't go anywhere that's has a lot of people without one of us three with them. And Bella, Embry, try to stay on La Push as much as possible. If you stumble upon one of the Cullens and accidentally kill them then we have to go to war. I don't know if there are enough of us to do that, or if there ever will be."

Embry and I nodded. Then Michelle's phone rang and I had a feeling in the back of my head. "It's the leech," I growled.

"How can you tell," Asked Sam, " she hasn't even answered yet."

"I can just feel it. I know it's that leech," I growled.

Hesitantly Michelle answered.

"Hey Michelle," he said in his velvet voice.

"What do you want," she asked, trying not to sound too mean.

"I wanted to ask you out," he said," tonight, 8 o' clock. You can meet me at the border of La Push and we can go get dinner."

Paul was growling. He took the phone. "Listen here leech," Paul growled, "Michelle is mine and if you call her again I'll come to your house and rip your head off your shoulders."

"I think she should be the one to decide," Edward hissed.

"Fine, talk to her, she'll say no," Paul growled.

He handed the phone to Michelle.

"So do you want to go out," asked Edward.

"No," I said, "I'm not going to go out with a fucking leech!"

"Oh yes you will," he said, "but you can have tonight alone with the wolf. Tomorrow, though, you're going out with me."

"Yea, right," Michelle aid sarcastically. She was shaking with anger. Paul picked her up off his lap and pulled her outside."

"Just wait and see," Edward said.

That did it. She phased. Paul picked up the phone. "You want to date a werewolf," asked Paul in a growl.

"No," said Edward.

"Then you can't date Michelle. You just made her phase and I have to go calm her down. Don't call again leech," Paul warned.

Paul hung up on Edward and phased. He chased after Michelle.

_**I think I'm stopping here because I'm tired and it is 2:50 in the morning. I hope you liked it; I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And all the chapters really. I'd like at least 2 reviews for this chapter, but that's not a demand. It's not like if I don't get the reviews I'll stop writing lol. I mean, I only asked for two. If it was a demand it would be a lot more.**_

_**Thanks for reading and for the reviews I've gotten so far.**_


	6. Paul's proposal

_**Ok, I'm sorry I'm not updating as often as before but school is getting harder and the work is piling up. I'm updating as often to keep my readers happy. Oh, and I have had a new idea for a fan fiction and I will be putting it up on here soon. The name is "super vamp. Bella" and it's an idea that just kind of popped into my head last night.**_

**Paul's p.o.v.:**

I was running through the woods in wolf form. Michelle was waiting in the forest near first beach for me.

_**Paul is so cute. – **_Michelle.

_**You remember that I can hear your thoughts right. – **_Paul

_**I meant for you to hear that. – **_Michelle.

_**Ooooh! – **_Paul.

Then I saw her and ran over to her. I licked her face and rubbed my head against the side of hers.

They looked into each other's eyes.

_**I want to be with you forever. – **_Michelle.

_**I think you've just imprinted, beautiful. – **_Paul.

They were still staring into each other's eyes. She licked his face and nuzzled her face against the side of his.

He let out a howl. A very happy "I did it" howl.

_**Marry me! – **_Paul.

_**I love him so much, but should I marry him so soon? What if something happens and he leaves me? – **_Michelle.

_**I couldn't leave even if I **__**did**__** want to. It would kill me. Our bond to each other is as strong as the one Sam and Bella have. – **_Paul.

_**When's the wedding? – **_Michelle.

Paul let out another "I did it" howl. Then he licked my face again and smiled a big wolfish smile.

Then we started to run back. About half way back we heard the voices of the pack.

_**Congratulations! – **_Jared.

_**Finally we have someone to help us keep Paul calm. He's like a ticking bomb! – **_Sam.

_**Don't be mean, Sam! Paul, Michelle, congratulations! Michelle you have to let me be your maid of honor! – **_Bella.

_**Ok, but I don't want a big wedding. You know me, I hate big and showy. – **_Michelle.

_**Then why do you like Paul? – **_Jared.

I growled when I heard that and ran faster.

_**Shut up, Jared! Yes, Michelle, I know you. I can plan you a great wedding with only the things you would like!**_ – Bella.

_**I trust you. You know m well enough to make it perfect – **_Michelle.

Then we broke out of the forest and I pounced on Jared. I growled very loud.

_**Paul, let's go inside. Forget what he said. It doesn't matter! – **_Michelle.

I got off of Jared and ran over to Michelle.

We ran off to her room where she got dressed. I was so happy when she didn't make me turn around and wasn't uncomfortable with me standing here without clothes.

She smiled at me once she was dressed and come over to me. She pressed herself against me and ran her fingertips down my chest.

"I'll go get you some clothes," I said as she leaned in and kissed my chest. Then she moved her lips to mine and I pulled me closer. I kissed her deeply for a few minutes then let go and sat on the floor.

"go get some clothes for me, beautiful. Then I'll take you on a tour around La Push," I said to her.

She nodded and walked out.

_**Ok this chapter was really short but it's Paul's chapter so I didn't want to make it too long. I'll update the next chapter soon though. As soon as I can!!**_


	7. getting ready

**_okay, so here goes another chapter. sorry it's taking so long to update, life is difficult now. with school just starting, and with all my other stories. in this chapter Michelle and Bella show 2 people just how lucky they are to have them, they show Paul and Sam that they should be happy they got them instead of some other guy, by showing how many other guys want them._**

**_Bella's P.O.V.:_**

"let's celebrate the engagement," Michelle said.

i looked at her and saw the glint in her eye. clubbing is what she had in mind. "oh, i am so in! but i call black!" i exclaimed.

"what are you guys talking about," Paul, Sam, Embry, and Jared asked at the same time.

"you'll all see. now all of you stand up," i said, "let me get a good look at you."

they all stood. i looked at Paul, looking him up and down. then i smiled and said, "okay, Paul needs to fix his hair, it's horrible!"

"i think it looks cute like this," Michelle objected.

i glared at her. she cringed back and said, "fine, but i get to choose which hairstyle to use. i choose a David Beckham Fauxhawk Hairstyle."

i nodded and said, "good choice. i like that style. it'll look good with his hair. now, his clothes."

"i'll take care of that. Come on Paul, before she decides what you wear," said Michelle.

Paul looked a little scared but followed Michelle like a good little boy.

i laughed and said, "he's behaving. good. Michelle would kill him if he argued. you next Sam."

he stepped back. i looked at him and walked over to him. i brushed his hair back, his hair was already in a perfect style. "you're hair style is perfect, i won't change that. the Ricky martin style fits you very well. now, clothes," i said. i grinned and said, "this will be fun. okay, Jared, Embry, Sam, all of you follow me."

they did as i asked and we went to sam's room. i went to his closet and started searching through.. i pulled out a shirt and threw it at him. "put that on," i called from the closet, "and do you have any black pants?" he walked in and showed me all his black pants. i chose the best one for what i was going for. he put on the shirt and buttoned it all the way up. then he quickly changed his pants.

"the shirt's a little tight," he said. i looked at him and grinned.

"you look great, just a few adjustments to be made," i said. i walked over to him and unbuttoned to top two buttons on his shirt. _that's a little better_, i thought. i pulled his shirt down so it was even tighter and his muscles showed off greatly. i grinned and kissed him. "you look so hot," i whispered to him.

He laughed and smiled. "now is it finally Jared's or Embry's turn," he asked, sounding annoyed.

"Jared first, He'll fit Paul's clothes," i said with a laugh. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Embry, we'll have to go to your house. but Michelle and i will get ready first, otherwise we'd have to come back," i said.

i grabbed Jared's arm and dragged him to Paul's room. i knocked on the door and Michelle yelled, "come in!" i dragged Jared in and Sam followed. i looked at Paul, Michelle was cutting his hair. he was just staring at her with love in his eyes. i chuckled and said, "Paul, I'm going to use your clothes for Jared, you're about the same size, just your muscles are bigger."

he laughed at Jared's sad look but nodded his head.

"get over it Jared, his muscles are only a little bigger. and Sam and Embry are both bigger then both of you," i growled.

he cheered up a tiny bit and i looked at his hair. he growled and lunged to the floor when i said, "you also need a hair cut."

i rolled my eyes at his display. "get up, Jared. it'll only be a little trim on the edges and a facial frame. your cloths with go first though," i said. i walked into Paul's closet.

Paul continued to tell Michelle why he has his own room in here. he told her about how his parents beat him so he has to come her so he doesn't kill them when they make him phase. he still sleeps at his house at much as possible but whenever his parents make him the least bit angry he comes over here. she was so silent, that was new, so i walked out of the closet to look. she was comforting Paul with a comforting and loving kiss.

i smiled at the sight and walked back into the closet. i finally found a black shirt that would look good on Jared, plain black. i threw in to Jared and said, "your jeans are fine. worn out but no holes. that's the look that's best with you. now go sit in Paul's chair."

he put on the shirt and slowly went to sit in the seat Paul had been in.

"you do it, Michelle. i want a one inch trim on the back but i want his bangs to stay like that except made into a facial frame," i said.

she nodded and cut Jared's hair. then all three of them looked in the mirror and looked surprised.

"you guys are amazing," said Sam. then he looked at me and sent me a loving smile. he walked over to me and kissed me deeply on the lips. once our lips parted i said, "i love you, Sam. but i have to go get dressed and so does Michelle."

we ran out of the room and to Michelle's room. i grabbed a one of our bar dresses. i had called both mine and Michelle's favorite out of our two bar dresses. it was a Black Strapless Sheath Dress and it was the cutest dress we had **(picture on my profile).**

Michelle grabbed the other dress. it was a blue Adrianna Papell Bead Babydoll Dress **(picture on profile also).** it was a cute little dress that i had picked out for us, since we were the same size. now one of us would always wear it and the other would wear the black one. we quickly did our hair and make-up and then walked out and all the boys stared at us. we smiled at each other.

then i felt lips on mine, and they weren't Sam's lips. not the lips i craved for. they belonged to...

**_okay, i did this just to be evil and make you guess. it could be anyone! Paul, Jared, Embry? i know who it is but, do you? trust me, it's not an easy thing to guess. you can leave your guesses in a review and i will tell everyone who is right in the next chapter. the next chapter will be dedicated to all of the people who guess correctly._**


	8. time to go

**_i didn't think this would be easy, and i was right. most of you guessed Embry, but it's not Embry. this chapter, I'm sorry to say, isn't dedicated to anyone. because, the lips belong to..._**

* * *

**_then i felt lips on mine, and they weren't Sam's lips. not the lips i craved for. they belonged to... _**Jared.

Jared was kissing me and i had no idea why. i pushed Jared off of me and had a disgusted look on my face. i looked at Sam who was glaring at Jared, shaking, and growling like crazy. i ran over to Sam and framed his face in my hands. i pulled his face so he was looking at me then i said, "calm down, Sam. I'm right here, you need to calm down or you'll destroy the whole house." he looked into my eyes and the shaking slowed down. he pulled me to him and kissed me. i pulled him closer and returned the kiss.

when we ended the kiss Sam smiled at me then looked at Jared with a glare. "Jared, we all know you're the town player, but don't ever kiss Bella or my sister. that's an order from your alfa," Sam growled.

Paul, who had been holding Michelle tight to his chest, sighed a sigh of relief knowing that Jared couldn't disobey that order and kissed Michelle. he loosened his grip on Michelle and then got a better look at her. he grinned and said, "you look amazing."

Michelle smiled at got on her toes to kiss Paul. once they ended the kiss Paul's grin grew. Michelle put her hand on his chest and smiled. "let's get going. we have to stop by Embry's place and get him ready before we can go," said Michelle.

i smiled and said, "i call picking his clothes."

"no fair, you called the better dress and you called picking his clothes," said Michelle. she pouted and said, "Paul, can you get her to let me pick his clothes?"

"i can't, Sam would kill me," said Paul.

i grinned and finally said, "fine, you can pick how we cut his hair, lord knows he needs a hair-cut. i mean look at him."

"hey," he objected to what i said. but Michelle brightened up.

i went over to Embry and whispered in his ear, "I'm only kidding. i like you hair, but it's better for someone to get insulted then for us to make miss drama queen angry." it was so quiet no one but him could hear.

he laughed and said," you'll have to explain your reasoning at the club tonight, but we need to go or your friend looks like she might explode."

"she might just do that," i said, "so let's hurry."

we all went outside and i saw a motorcycle. it was black and so cool. i ran over to it and ran my hand over it. "who's is it," i asked.

"Mine," said Paul, "it's beautiful right. i love that motorcycle, it drives like a dream."

"it's amazing, how much did you have to pay?" i asked as i turned to look at Paul. "it's a Roadburner Road Pro Black Hawk With SLT - Yamaha V-Star 1300, right," i asked. **(a.n: i don't really know anything about motorcycles so i just chose one i found on a website).**

everyone looked shocked except Michelle. "Don't look so shocked," Michelle said, "she's obsessed with cars and motorcycles, knows everything about them. could probably fix any car or motorcycle in any way possible."

i just laughed and looked at the motorcycle. "how fast does it go," i asked.

"it's fast, i haven't gotten it up to full speed yet, but when i do I'll tell you," he said with a laugh.

"how much did it cost," i asked.

"a lot," was all he said.

"i want one," i said with a laugh.

Paul laughed and looked at Michelle. "let's go," he said, "do you mind if we take the bike? i don't have my car with me."

Michelle nodded and smiled. "the bike is fine," she said. and then everyone drove to Embry's house.

* * *

**_ok, i know this was short but the next chapter is Michelle and Bella getting Embry ready and it's also what happens at the club. some of you said that it was Embry because he's the only one without and imprint, but remember, Jared hasn't gone back to school yet and hasn't imprinted on Kim. he goes back to school soon and then he'll meet her. _**

**_and just so you know, Sam and Leah never went out in my story, so when she ends up changing they won't hate each other. this is just less complicated. someone will see Emily and imprint on her later though, you just have to wait and see who. and Leah will also imprint. _**

**_hopefully the next chapter will be longer and I'm sorry this took so long to write. I've been having migraines and have been in the hospital so i couldn't get on and write. it may be a while for the next update but i think i will update Jacob is the sun next and wait until it's updated before i continue this one._**


	9. let's go clubbing!

**So here I go after forever. I'm finally updating. I know, you're thrilled.:.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Bella's POV:**

We got to Embry's house and Michelle and I ran up to his room after he told us which one it is. I went straight to the closet to find him something cool to wear.

"I'm scared of them," I heard Embry say to Sam and Paul from downstairs.

"Embry get up here," yelled Michelle, "I have everything set up to do your hair!"

"It's best to just say 'coming' and deal with it," Sam told him, "they are beautiful angels most of the time, but Michelle can get mean"

"Bella mentioned that already," said Embry, "how bad could it possibly be?" you could hear the curious tone in his voice.

"I saw a memory of Bella's. Her and Michelle got in a fight and were yelling at each other. Michelle got so mad that she pushed Bella as hard as she could and Bella fell over onto a sharp rock. It went half way through her body and she almost didn't survive it," Sam told Paul, Jared, and Embry.

"Embry get the hell up here! If you're not up here in 10 seconds I swear you'll be sorry," yelled Michelle.

I was rubbing the scar, hearing what happened always made both me and Michelle depressed. I was happy she hadn't heard it; I don't want her depressed while we were celebrating her engagement to Paul.

Embry came in and saw me staring out the window, in a trance-like state. I heard him say something to Michelle and then I felt her eyes on me. I heard her say something back, but I couldn't understand the words.

I could tell when Embry and Michelle left the room but I couldn't turn away from the world outside. Then someone touched my back and rubbed their hand up and down it. "Hey," said Sam. He was leaving it open for me to talk about what was bugging me.

I looked at him and leaned into him. "I heard you telling the guys the story about the fight between me and Michelle," I whispered, closing my eyes as I did.

"is that why you're so depressed now? Are you alright," he asked, his voice filled with worry and concern. He put his arms around me, offering comfort.

"I always get depressed when I hear the story. You told one part of it wrong, you know," I told him.

"Which part did I mess up," he asked, sounding confused.

I took his hand and pulled it over to me. I grabbed the fingers and touched them to the spot between my breasts.

He gasped, not because I had placed his hand there, but because he felt the scar there. "I thought it went through your back, not your front side," he said.

"It did go through my back; it went all the way through my body. It almost didn't miss my heart, and it was even closer to puncturing the lungs. I got lucky, living through that," I said, "it did cut through my heart though. They had to give me a heart transplant. I have heart problems now, but maybe being a werewolf will heal the problems." I looked up into his eyes. "I think the only reason I lived was so I could come here and find you, come here and become a werewolf, your imprinted werewolf," I said, "I always could feel that somewhere someone was waiting for me. That I'd find that someone and he'd never let me down. The only reason I fought so hard to live through what happened is because I knew I had to find that person - you."

He pulled his hand back and pulled me to him. "Thank you for fighting through it. I don't think I could handle never finding you," he said.

*******___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________***

We found the club after getting Embry ready and Jared, Paul and Embry all kept saying they wouldn't let us in.

"Well they defiantly won't if you don't shut up and let us handle it," I growled at them. I was shaking slightly so I calmed myself down. We walked up to the guard at the door and his eyes narrowed in on my chest immediately, like I had known they would.

"IDs," he asked, but I could hear the major amount of lust in his voice.

I leaned over, giving his a better view of my chest, as I pretended to search through my purse. "It's not here," I said, sounding confused and like I was about to freak out.

"You all look old enough to me, go on ahead," said the guy.

"Really," I asked.

He nodded. "thank you so much," I said," that's kind of you."

He let us past, but he grabbed my arm before I could go in. "if you need anything come get me," he said.

I nodded and smiled at him in thanks. He let go of my arm and we all walked in.

I convinced Sam to get me a drink since he was 21 and I was only 18. But he wouldn't buy anyone but me a drink.

He went over to the bar and Michelle glared at me. "He's my brother and yet he buys you a drink and not me," she asked angrily

I just looked away, not wanting to deal with her anger right now. I was so thankful when Paul pulled her away to the dance floor.

By the time Sam got back with our drinks Jared and Embry had found some pretty girls and gone off to dance with them. He smiled at me and set my drink in front of me on the table. He kissed me as he sat down and smiled at me when our lips parted. "I love you," he whispered to me.

We slowly drank the drinks and talked. Then when both of our drinks were done he pulled me onto the dance floor.

The group of us had fun celebrating the engagement, and the fact that we didn't leave the club until one in the morning made it so much better.

*******___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________***

**Ok, so I finally got a story on here for you to read. I'm still really sorry for not updating in so long. I decided not to write ****super vamp.**** But I might add one or two other really short stories. Thank you for still reading even though I haven't updated in months. I'll try to update again soon but I don't know when I'll have the story updated to chapter 10. Thanks again, bye.**


	10. the wedding and the twist

**Hey, I'm sooooo sorry i haven't been updating, i feel horrible. how can u not hate me? unless u do... *thinks* if u do I'm so sorry, I'm still working on my other story but i know this is important to some people so i decided to put up another chapter. problem is it may be short and uninteresting b/c I'm having a small writers block for this story. **

**by the way: i have forgotten throughout this whole story to say this, so I'll say it in this chapter, and i want u to imagine it on every chapter after this, even though it won't be there. so "i do not own twilight, i only own my own characters, my plot, and the new personalities i give some characters." lol... so here i go, hope u enjoy.**

**- kitty**

* * *

**Two months later...**

**Bella's P.O.V.:**

Today is Michelle's wedding, they didn't want to wait very long so they only waited two months after the proposal to get married. I've been miserable all day, and have been working hard to hide it behind fake smiles and a unique sense of humor. sadly, I'm not doing very good at hiding it, because Sam keeps looking at me with confusion all over his face, making my miserable day even worse. don't get me wrong, I'm extremely happy for my best friend, and my boyfriend's best friend, but lately Sam's been getting distant and today he hasn't said a single word to me. is it because of the wedding? does he see our two friends getting married and realise he doesn't want to marry me? oh, God! i truly hope not!

"Bella," Michelle asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts. we were at the church and i was supposed to be helping her get ready. i know I'm doing a bad job. "Bella, are you okay? you seem really distracted," she commented lightly, yet with worry.

"yea," i said with another fake smile, "I'm fine. sit down, let me do your hair!"

she laughed as i pushed her gently into a chair. "i was thinking curled, and up in a messy bun, with a few curls hanging down around my face," she told me, picking her flat hair up and letting it fall. she grimaced at how dull her hair was.

"yea, that sounds like it'll work," i commented, and i set to work on making my best friend beautiful - well, more beautiful then she already is. i curled it and did what she wanted with a few little things of my own added into it. it was tied into a bun with a beautiful silk blue ribbon. then sprayed her hair with a hair shiner i had bought and it made her hair glistenlike jewels. i then looked at her hair and said, "it's missing something." then i gasped and ran to my bag where a golden hair clip with diamond flowers was sitting at the bottom. it was a gift from my mom before i had to move here, it used to belong to my great grandmother. i dug it out and ran back to Michelle. "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, SomethingBlue," i sang out as i cliped it into her hair, "this covers two of those. it was my great grandmothers, and I'm letting you borrow it for your wedding. you have the blue ribbon to cover that one, and the new dress to cover that last one. you're all set!"

"thank you so much, Bella," she exclaimed, looking into the mirror, "it looks great!" she was smiling like crazy and i could tell she was happy, but i was still miserable about the Sam thing.

"glad you like it," i said in fake happiness, looking at my watch, "oh my! it's almost time. I'm going to make sure everything is set and get in my seat." then i rushed out of the room. after i checked and made sure everything was going smoothly, i realized i still had ten more minutes before i had to be seated. with that in mind i walked outside for a little fresh air.

after five minutes, i was about to go back inside, but when i started to turn toward the doors a smooth and beautiful voice called out to me. "please," it said, "wait. i just want to watch you for a little longer."

i spun around and looked around, but i saw no one. "who's there," i called out, scared.

"please. don't fear me. i promise i won't hurt you," the voice called back, "I've been watching you for two months, since you moved here."

"who are you? _where _are you?" i called out, freaking out. i was starting to have a panic attack, i couldn't breath. i clutched my throat and fell to my knees.

"no," i heard the voice gasp, then there was a pale, beautiful man beside me. he had golden eyes like the Cullens. "please, my love. you have to breath. please!" he begged me, his voice captivating me.

his face was so beautiful, and his eyes. those beautiful topaz eyes captured me. suddenly, it wasn't gravity holding me to earth, it was this beautiful vampire. all i could think were two words, "mate" and "imprint". Wait! no. Sam is my imprint, not this vampire! Sam is what holds me to earth, not this vampire! this isn't possible, i can't imprint on two people! i started breathing again and stared at him in shock.

"Good, keep breathing. you scared me for a second there," he said, sounding truly relieved, "now that you're okay, I think i sould introduce myself. my name is emlen, and i have a brother who lives in forks. that's how i found out about you, you met him and you sounded so amazing how he described you. so i came onto La Push land against the orders of the Cullens, and when i saw you, i fell in love. I've kind of been stalking/watching you whenever i could since then."

this vampire, i just want him so badly. But, i knew this wasn't right. i was Sam's imprint and he was mine. "i have to go," i said, "i have to be in there for my friends wedding!"

"go then, my love. i will be watching you, and if you ever feel sad, just call my name and I'll be there," he whispered suductivly into my ear.

i shuddered at the feelings that went th

rough me. "o-o-okay," i studdered out. then i stood on my weak legs and went into the church. i sat in my seat in the front row and waited for the wedding to start.

* * *

**okay, so that was it! i know it's kind of short but i plan on updating alot sooner this time, so don't worry. this was just me adding in a new conflict, you can't have a good story without a conflict of interest. i hope you like this chapter, and you will see Emlen again in the next chapter, and you will learn alot more about him and why Bella has imprinted on him, when she already has Sam. also, those of you who hate this chapter because Bella shouldn't love anyone but Sam, well don't you worry, it will all work out for the better in the end. **


	11. to love Emlen

**hey! i'm back with another entry to my story. for those of you who want to learn more about Emlen, you better read closely. this chapter will be about him, but in Bella's P.O.V.**

* * *

**After the wedding...**

**Bella's P.O.V.:**

Sam avoided me the whole time we were at the wedding. he wouldn't even dance with me, but he was dancing with some girl who i didn't know. she didn't seem to be Paul's friend, and i knew she wasn't Michelle's friend. so who was she? she never left Sam's side, not once. not even when i walked up to him to try and talk to him (he ignored me and walked away). could he have invited her? as his date to the wedding?

i was driving home but the tears were blurring my vision making it hard to do so. i wiped furiously at my eyes. and drove faster. more tears came and i couldn't see. i wiped them away too, and looked at the road to see i had run off the road and was about to hit a tree. i tried to stop the car, but i was going to fast. i screamed and slammed my eyes shut as the car collided with the tree, expecting to feel a lot of pain and hear glass shatter all around me.

No pain...

what's going on? i did crash, didn't i? i opened my eyes and saw the beautiful Pale vampire that made my world shift. "Emlen," i whispered.

he smiled down at me and said, "hey there, Beautiful. look what you did to that poor tree."

i looked over and saw the tree had a huge car sized dent in it and my car was completely destroyed. then i laughed. yes, i actually laughed when my boyfriend/imprint brought a date to our friends' wedding, i was now expeiriencing a double imprint, my car is completely destroyed, i was almost killed, and I'm in the arms of a vampire. i was going crazy, i just know it. i know he was wanting a witty comeback so i said, "what i did to the tree? look what it did to my car!"

he laughed a beautiful musical laugh that vibrated through my body and drew me in. "what happened, my love? since the second i started watching you, you have been an excelant driver. and now you crash into a tree? did you just want me to come and be your knight in shining armor," he asked.

i giggled and shook my head. "not exactly. my boyfriend, who is also my imprint brought a date to our friends' wedding and ignored me the whole day. i was crying and couldn't see straight. you saving me is just the good among the bad," i said, smiling up at him.

"mmm, yes. that's true," he said. bringing his lips close to mine. "can i kiss you, my love," he asked me in a whisper.

"you would even if i said no, so why ask," i whispered back, "but yes. you may kiss me all you like." and then i felt his lips on mine. i closed my eyes and relaxed into his chest.

the kiss started out gentle and loving, and then it became more urgent and he pulled my head closer. he licked and nipped my bottom lip, asking for entry. he let out a growl of approvial when i parted my lips to allow him in. i moaned at the feelings rolling through my body. he growled in reply.

"wow little brother, didn't know you had it in you," said a loud, obnoxious, booming voice.

Emlen and i instantly pulled back and he accidentally dropped me. "oww," i groaned. i looked up at Emlen and he looked so sorry. i laughed and shook my head. i stood up and looked to see one of the Cullen's to the side.

"hi, I'm Emmett, Emlen's older brother," said the vampire.

"really? as in you were brothers before you were both changed? were you changed by the same vampire," i asked.

Emlen and Emmett both chuckled and Emlen said, "come on, one question at a time! yes we're brothers and were before we were chnged. no we weren't changed by the same vampire. i was changed 3 years before Emmett by a group of nomad vampires that went by the names of James, Victoria, and lauraunt. they had meant to drink me dry but they were attacked by a lone werewolf. they came back later and i had already changed, so i joined them for about a year until i met a group of vampires in alaska that drank from animals instead of humans. i left my clan and joined the alaska clan for about two years. then i went off on my own but kept up with the animal diet. but for Emmett... he was changed by his clan leader. a female vampire found him being attacked my a bear and killed the bear. she took him to carlisle and after he tried to save Emmett without changing him, he realized changing him was the only way to save him. the female vampire had fallen in love with him the second she saw him so Carlisle changed him, and he married the female vampire and has been with the Cullens since."

"wow," i said. i was shocked. i decided to make a joke out of it. "your life story and we just met. don't i feel special," i joked.

Emlen laughed at that. he pulled me to him and kissed me lightly. once our lips parted we smiled at each other.

"stay with me," he whispered, "don't go back to that other guy. i love you, Bella. please don't choose him over me."

i put my hand on his cheek and gave a sad smile. the look on his face said he thought i was saying no. then i got on my toes and kissed him hard on the lips. he pulled me closer and kissed back. once our lips parted i looked up at him and smiled. "i'm not going anywhere. not yet," i whispered.

"good," is all he needed to say. we both knew that now he was mine, and i was his. i just hope it lasts.

* * *

**i know, it's short, AGAIN. but i just thought it was best that this chapter ended here.**


	12. Q&A

**Q&A:**

Okay, I've had a lot of you asking questions and some of you are starting to dislike the story. Well if you read this you may understand….

* * *

**Q: ****what happened to Charlie?**

**A: **basically, everyone just was so stressed out with all the new wolves, and with the marriage, that they forgot all about Charlie. I needed this because Charlie will show up again in later chapters.

**Q: ****what about Sam?**

**A: **don't worry, Sam will be back. This is, after all, a Bella/Sam fanfic.

**Q: so has Sam imprinted on someone else too?**

**A: **No, Sam has not imprinted on somebody else, nor will he ever imprint on anybody but his current imprint. This is Bella/Sam, remember that!

**Q: Ok so her and Sam didn't imprint?**

**A: **Yes, Bella and Sam did imprint. But Bella has also imprinted on Emlen. It's as confusing for Bella as it is for you, trust me on that.

**Q: Bella and Sam are imprints and he is at the wedding with someone else and he is ignoring Bella...why?**

**A: **yes, they imprinted, and yes, Sam is with someone else at the wedding. You will find out who she is and why Sam is with her in a couple of chapters. Don't stop reading just because of this! it will still be Bella/Sam when this story is over.

**Q: How could she imprint on someone else... especially a vampire?**

**A: **in the next chapter you will find that Bella wants the answer to that question as well. She will be searching for it and you will find the answer when she finds a book that has it in there. No worries, my readers.

**Q: All I have to say is what is up with Sam. Also who was this other woman that he was with?**

**A: **there is nothing up with Sam, he doesn't even like the woman he's with. You will learn what's going on soon. This other woman's identity will also be revealed… no worries!

**Q: how is it Bella/Sam if she's not with Sam anymore?**

**A: **she's not with Sam at the moment, but something dreadful will happen to Emlen and Bella and Sam will once again be together. They will fix their relationship and everything. Just keep reading, you'll see.

* * *

I hope this answered some questions for you, but I know it didn't answer anything. I'm trying not to give too much away so I don't ruin the story. Sorry.


	13. at Cullen house

Finally and update! I know! Lol. Here you go!

* * *

**One week later, at Cullen house:**

**Bella's P.O.V.:**

The Cullens have all been pretty nice to me, except Rosalie. They were mad at first when Emlen brought me to the house and asked if I could stay, but when Emmett stood up for us and explained how his brother felt about me, they all softened up. Everyone instantly accepted me except, like I said before, Rosalie. She takes any chance she can get to hurt me with remarks about Sam, and sometimes even Emlen.

Other then the rudeness I have encountered, the house is fine. Emlen lets me use his lab top anytime I want. I have been looking for something about imprinting on two separate people, but you have no idea how many sites there are on La Pushes legends… I can't find anything through all of it!

I was on Emlen's lab top right now, still searching. "What is she searching for? She's almost always on that lab top," I heard Esme say from downstairs.

"Yea, we accepted her because she made you happy, but now she never talks to you, and you're miserable," Alice said angrily.

**Have I been ignoring him? Is he truly miserable? – Me.**

"If she's not going to talk to you Emlen, it's time she leaves this house," said Edward.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I silently stood up and walked over to the closet in the room. I took out all the clothes we had gotten from Sam's house when he wasn't there, and I packed them in my suit case.

**I'm sorry Emlen. I won't hurt you anymore. – Me.**

I got a piece of paper and wrote a note to Emlen.

_Dear Emlen,_

_I am so sorry. I didn't realize I had been ignoring you. I've made you miserable. I guess I now know why Sam no longer wanted me, if I was anything like this with him. I promise I won't be around to hurt you any longer. I'm so sorry. I love you, good bye. _

_I'm sorry for everything,_

_Isabella Swan._

I left the note on the computer and opened Emlen's window and I jumped out. I heard them all gasp and knew they had heard me land. I heard footsteps running upstairs and a door being thrown open. "Bella," I heard Emlen's voice call. I heard paper rustling and knew he was reading my note. That was when I started running; leaving behind one of the two men I love. I was running in wolf form, whimpers continuously coming from me.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Bella come back to me," I heard someone scream with agony in their voice. Emlen.

I instantly stopped.

**How can he possibly want me to come back when I make him miserable? – Me.**

"Bella," he screamed again, still in agony, "NEED YOU Bella! Please come back!"

Then I heard sobbing, sobbing so loud the sound stretched through the forest. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave him, even if it was for his own happiness, for his own good.

I turned and ran back to him, faster than I had run away. Within seconds I was by his side. I nuzzled his face with mine and let out a whimper at the sight of his devastated form.

He instantly looked up and sobbed again. "Bella," he asked me softly.

I nuzzled the side of his neck and licked his face. Then I felt arms encircle my neck, holding me.

"I thought I had lost you," he sobbed, burying his face in my fur.

I had to phase to talk to him, but then I'd be naked. I tried to pull away so I could go phase and put clothes on, but he held on tight. "No," he sobbed, "don't leave me again!"

I just pulled away harder and I got away. I ran over to my suit case, grabbed it in my mouthing and ran into the forest a little. "No," he screamed, "Bella!" I whimpered at the sound, but I had to phase. I phased human and got dressed quickly. I grabbed my suitcase and dashed off to where Emlen was. I put the suitcase down and ran to his side.

"shhh. Don't cry, my love. I'm here, I'm here," I said soothingly, "I'm not leaving you. Not yet."

* * *

That's it for now, sorry!


	14. Sam's POV what really happened

**Oh my gosh! I'm sorry for not updating! You guys must hate me… = (… I just haven't had the time to update. Sorry!!!!! I wrote this next chapter and am dedicating it to everyone who never gave up on me or this story. Sorry again. **

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.:**

Bella… where could she be? She's been gone for a week!!! The only thing we can find of her is her car, which was destroyed. She crashed, and her car was found, but not her. She crashed into that damn tree, and now she's probably dead somewhere in the forest. Why couldn't anyone find her scent, damn them! They're wolves, they have the best sense of smell in the world and yet they can't even find any hint of _Bella_!

I sighed, letting myself drown in my anger and sorrow. I knew it was my fault. If I had been with her instead of with that little slut she'd still be here with us! Why did I have to be so stupid? And I know I was stupid, seeing as Michelle found it to be her job to remind me every five minutes that I gave up love for a whore.

But I didn't really! I had no choice but to go to the wedding with Lillian! I did it for Bella, and I lost her because of it.

I should have killed my father the day he walked in through that door, if I had, none of this would be happening…

**Flashback:**

The wedding is coming up, just 5 more days. I can't wait till then! I will propose to Bella on the dance floor at the end of _our song_, which I have asked Paul to play near the end of the wedding. It'll be perfect! I just can't wait to hold her in my arms after she says yes and whisper –

_**DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**_

I was brought out my thoughts by the sound of ringing bells. Someone was at the door. Probably just one of the pack, I had instantly assumed. But then I realized that if it was one of the pack they wouldn't have rang the door bell, they would've just walked right in.

I cautiously went to the door and opened it. And I was right to be cautious because, there, standing in front of me after all the years of abandonment… was my father.

"D-Dad? What the hell are you doing here!?!?" I had yelled. It took all my willpower not to phase and attack him for just showing up without warning after all these years. And then I saw the girl beside him she was about my age, maybe a year younger and she was beautiful, but still nothing compared to my Bella.

"Sam," he acknowledged, "I'm here to introduce you to your future wife, Lillian."

**End Flashback…**

Those were the words that had turned my world up-side-down forever. I knew that in the Rez, it was considered an honor to have an arranged marriage. But for me… it was hell. I had no way around it, the contract had been signed years ago, when I was a mere age of two.

My father told me about how she had searched him out after her parents had informed her or the engagement, and had asked him to come with her to follow through with it. He said he has grown fond of the girl over the last few days and that he would love to have her be his daughter, an so he brought her to me. I had tried getting around it. I had tried for 3 days to find a way out of it! I talked to the elders, I told my father of Bella, I tried so many things, and yet I still failed.

The day of the wedding I was getting ready and my father found me. He figured out I was going to the wedding and told me to take Lillian. I refused of course! But he insisted, and then, he threatened me with the one thing that truly mattered to me. My Bella.

My father was the only father, out of all fathers' of the pack, who had actually phased. He was an older and more experienced werewolf, and I knew I would lose if I fought him. If I tried to protect Bella from the fate he had planed for her – a fate that would only befall her if I didn't take Lillian the wedding – then he would just overpower me and get to Bella anyways. I knew the only way to protect my Bella was to agree, and go with Lillian to the wedding.

I had had no choice! But it was still my fault…

My Bella id missing, probably dead, and it was all because of me… there was only one thing to do now… join her in death.

* * *

**I know, I kniw, sounds kind of Romeo-and-Juliet-ish! Oh well… I'll try to update, but if I don't update really soon, I'm soooooooooo sorry. Thanks for sticking with me through all this. still short, sorry!**

**Oh, and for all of you pack lovers:**

**I now have a forum where we are going to make a role-play story about the pack. I'd love some of you to join the forum. I can't start the role-play story until I have a lot more characters taken. Please at least take a look. Thanks! **


	15. AN:

**AN:**

**hey, guys. I'm sorry i haven't updated in forever! almost exactly a year... I'm soooooo sorry. but i hope this will make up for it! because i have GOOD NEWS! i have written the entire story! it's all written! all to have to do now is type it up, which is my least favorite part, but since it's for you guys... I'm willing to do it! I'm typing up the first chapter right now, and with any luck at all I'll have it up before school starts again tomorrow. i have almost all day since it's about 2:30 now. I'm going to try and really keep updating this time. it doesn't have much longer to go so hopefully i can get it all updated and completed by the end of February! i would say sooner, but with school, i have trouble finding time. life just doesn't seem to want to help the writer-to-be as much as they help the Doctor-to-bedo they? or maybe it just doesn't wanna help me... either way, I'm going to really try and get this done, for you guys. i know how angry some of you must be at me for not updating, and a lot of my readers probably won't even read this, they'll just say, good for her, let her write it. maybe I'll read the story when she's completely finished.**

**again, i am so sorry for the long wait. i know how much i hate it when a story I'm reading is incomplete and they haven't updated in forever. oh well. hopefully that won't be me...**

**on another note. i'm putting both the perfect boyfriends and With a heart that burns are gonna be put on hold. i don't know for how long, maybe forever for the perfect boyfriends. i just don't know where the story is going, and I'm rather bored with the one chapter I've written. i might delete the story completely... i don't know. my focus is Sam's True Imprint, and Jacob Is The Sun. after that, it's New Love Or Perhaps LoveS! those are people's favorites of my stories, and my favorite ones to write. thank you.**


	16. Qs,As,& TYs

**YAY! i get to do another Q&A page. i really love these since you guys are smarter than i wanted you to be and i love how brilliant my readers are. it's like a proud parent, but I'm a proud writer lol. okay. so i had ideas for the story that i knew it had happend, but because it was written in my head, i never wrote it in the fic. i do that a lot. i always hope no one will notice and no one will question it. okay, so here's questions i have received. if you have any more, message them to me and i will gladly answer my brilliant readers. **

**i would also like to thank my reviewers for urging me to update and asking questions. you're what motivated me to update and finish this story. i would like to thank 3 reviewers in particular. **_Navygirl14, SandraBR,_** and **_YankeeGirlNJ_**. Thank you, all of you. you're questions and reviews motivated me more than anything else. if not for you three, i might have quit the story all together. I've been going through a really tough time lately. many people that i truly care about and trust here at home have told me that my writing is useless and will never get me anywhere in life. they told me it wasn't even good and i was never going to publish anything and was never going to make a living from it. after a while, i started to believe them. i had started losing all motivation to write and had almost given up completely the only thing that really makes me truly happy anymore... but you're reviews reminded me of something. it's not about publishing or making a living out of it. it's about the feeling i get when people read and enjoy my stories. when people ask me questions, i know that they must be at least thinking about the story as a real story and not just some crap that is written by some 16-year-old. thank you for reminding me that the only thing that matters is making others happy with my writing. that's what makes me happy. **

* * *

**Q: how can Michelle go out the same day she phases, what if she get's angry and phases in public.**

**A:** _okay, so i didn't really want to have to skip forward a week or two at the moment and wanted to get straight to clubbing. so i casually left that out, hoping nobody would notice or care. but like i said, my readers are too smart for me! i got caught. but i won't lie and say something like Michelle has an even temper, or even Bella has an even temper. because that is obviously false in my story lol. i love my readers and refuse to lie to them, so the truth is, i just didn't find it convenient, so i tried to get around it. you can just think this if you want a late explanation... "all of the current pack is with them and can make them leave before they phase." i just thought of that and it's smart, so think that lol. = p_

**

* * *

**

**Q: Sam finds out his imrpint is raped and they go clubbing? no revenge, no dead charlie, no arrested charlie?**

**A: **_okay, so i had this written in my head and just never remembered to write it down. Sam was trying to distract to distract Bella from the rape so he doesn't want to go get revenge just yet. he wants to get it later and when Charlie isn't going to expect it. he later broke into the house and destroyed the entire house before hurting charlie a bit without charlie knowing it was him and dropping him off with an anonymous note telling what charlie did. they investigated and interviewed Bella, and Charlie is now in jail._

* * *

**Q: is she not traumatized by the rape?**

**A: **_the way i see it, an imprint is the most powerful thing in the world and can overpower anything. i meant to put in the chapter about her inner turmoil and how it was slowly diminished to nothing by the imprint, but i didn't know how to portray it and so i saved the story and meant to go back after some research and add that. then i got a lot of reviews demanding updates and i forgot i hadn't finished the chapter. i updated it unfinished. it was supposed to show that Sam could have easily won against his father, as imprint overpowers anything. it was meant to make the situation seem even more awful to you guys. I'm sorry._

* * *

**Q: doesn't imprint beat arranged marriage?**

**A: **_it does beat arranged. but since it was arranged with someone from a diff pack, it's either say yes, or fight the other pack to the death..._

* * *

**Q: Sam seems spineless, he's not fighting it?**

**A:**_he is fighting it, but is scared that there is noting to do. he isn't spineless exactly, just OOC. he is a little more frantic and less 'amazing leader' in this._

* * *

**Q:isn't an arranged marriage and signed contract a little old fashioned?**

**A: **_yes, but a rez is meant to be an area where a group can keep their cultures and traditions without any stir from others, but can also update with the times. in my story, the tribe considers it an honor to serve your tribe by uniting it- through marriage -to another tribe. they kept this culture, as that is what the rez is for. their culture. _

* * *

**this was a bit rushed so that i can finish typing up the next story so i'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. i hope this helps you to understand.**


	17. The Double Imprint

"...regular..." = speaking

_'...italics...'_ = Bella thoughts

**"...Bold..."= **internet

* * *

"Why do you need to be on the computer all of the time? We've been together for two weeks now and you've spent the whole time in here on the computer," Emlen said sadly as he came into the room with some food for me.

I looked at him and grinned. "That'll stop soon, Emmy," I promised. I stood and threw myself at him. "I think I finally found what I was looking for! I think I finally found the website that'll explain everything! Then I can figure out how to end my imprint with Sam so that I'm only imprinted on you!"

"That's what you're trying to do? You're trying to find out about this imprint mess up? You won't find anything, Bells. We're probably just a freak phenomenon! One of a kind! And who cares about Sam! You know that you love me, and I have never betrayed you. We don't need to get rid of your imprint to him, because we both know your imprint to me is so much better. We both know I'm safer and I love you more than anything in the world. So just forget this nonsense and spend your time with me, being happy," he ranted. And I just smiled.

"I DO love you, Emmy. If this site doesn't tell me anything, I'll give up and just be happy with the knowledge that we are just special and you and I can be together without having to worry about Sam. But if I can find something, then you and I can be together with the knowledge that we belong to each other and no one can ever change that," I promised.

he smiled down at me and kissed me. "i think that'll be fine. just don't be dissappointed if you don't find anything. And come down and eat at the table instead of up here, you can look at the site later. just save the page," he told me lovingly. i smiled up at him and nodded. he just grinned and threw me over his shoulder, running downstairs with me and the food.

"EMLEN! put me down THIS INTSANT!" i yelled, but it didn't have much force due to my laughter.

"nope," he said with a cute grin. he took me into the dinning room and dropped me into a chair in a rather ungraceful way, causing me to let out a huff. he started chuckling when my hair all fell in my face.

i growled up at him and then smirked. "Emmy, be a dear and sit down by me," i said sweetly. i looked up and saw all of the Cullens looking at me curiously. i smirked at them when i heard Emlen sit down beside me and Emmett got an evil look in his eye. he knew i was gonna get payback on his brother. he grinned at me. i turned to Emlen and leaned forward, kissing him. i made sure it was VERY open mouthed. then i pulled away and whispered in his ear, "keep ur eyes closed and mouth open, Hun. my lips will be back for more in two seconds." i looked down after i was sure he wouldn't peek and was keeping his mouth open. i found a baby tomatoe on my salad and picked it up, making sure there was no dressing on it and stuck it in his mouth before kissing him, making him bite into it.

his eys flew open in disgust and he pulled away. he saw me smirking before he ran to the kitchen to spit it out in the sink, surrounded by the laughter of his whole family. when he same back in he had a pout on his face and looked betrayed. i instantly felt bad.

"Oh, Emmy! i'm sorry. it was just a joke hun," i said, getting up and rushing to his side to pull him into a hug. he hugged me back and sniffled, a few seconds later, i heard his family laughing again and looked up to see him holding a bucket over my head. he dumped the contents of the bucket all over my head and i screamed out when i got soaked with soapy water. i growled and shook off like a dog in his direction. he let out a grunt of surprise and i grinned up at him before kissing him. "I love you, Emmy," i sighed, before hugging him again.

he circled his arms around me and said, "and i love you. i will always love you, my littlle bell. No matter what happens to us later in life, you will always be loved." he kissed my forehead lovingly before leading me back to my seat. "now eat, beautiful. then you can go look at that site. i'm taking you out tonight. so if you're gonna find anything, find it before then," he said, pushing me down into my seat.

i smiled at him as he sat beside me and i looked at the other Cullens. "i'm sorry i haven't exactly been the best guest in your house lately. i promise, it'll be better after today. i just felt i had to know what this imprint was about. i felt like, if i didn't know, something bad was gonna happen that was my fault and i would never know what it was. i think i might have found what i'm looking for, and if not, then i'm not meant to find it. fate has it's own way of doing things. if i'm meant to find the info, i'll find it today," i said with a small smile.

Carlisle smiled at me. "fate is a powerful thing. in some cases, it can be messed with, but it always finds a way to make what is meant to happen... happen. alice can see the future. say, she saw a man dying and decided to save him. if his fate was to die, he'll still, die, just not that momment," carlisle said, cryptically.

i knew what he was trying to say. you can feel the need to do something but if you're not meant to do it until a certain time, you won't get your result until that time. he was trying to say, that just because i want it to end todasy doesn't mean it will "yes, but in some cases, fate takes seers into account. in your senario, maybe he was never meant to die. maybe alice was meant to save him. sure he'll die eventually, everyone does. even vampires don't stay around forever. that's not their purpose. they are meant to change the world, not to remain in it forever. they remain for a while, but eventually, something will happen and they too will die. i felt the need to find this info and i know fate would consider that. if fate wants me to ever find this information, it'll show it to me today," i said simply.

i started to eat then, knowing i had made my point and they knew this was almost over.

"just make Emlen happy soon, or we're gonna have to intervene," said rosalie with a growl.

"be nice, Rosey! if we intervene, Emlen might lose her all together. he's happier with her ignoring him than he was alone," i heard Emmett whisper as they were walking out of the room with the rest of the family. tears filled my eyes. i hated that i had been ignoring Emlen. i hated that the familly of vampires hated ME for ignoring Emlen. i hated Sam, for my ever having to imprint on him at all and not only on just Emlen. i hated the pack, because i knew if i went back, they'd always side with the alpha dog i had left. and i hated myself for allowing my life to become so screwed up... i looked at my amazing man and knew he didn't care about Sam, or the pack, or even my ignoring him. he just cared about me. and that made all the difference. if a man- well, a vampire -as great as Emlen loves me, i must not be such a bad person. i must have some good traits to get someone so amazing as my mate. my imprint.

he looked into my eyes and smiled lovingly as he whipe away the few tears that had escaped. "don't worry about what they say, Bells. i'm happier than i've ever been in my whole life. i have a beautiful, wonderful girl that i can love who will love me in return. a girl who i know would choose me over anyone else. that's more than i have ever dreamed. i love you, little bells. you bring sweet music into my life," he whisper in my ear before pulling back, "now eat and go get on the computer. alice will come in to force you into some clothes an hour before we leave tonight. now i have to go hunting and get this horrible taste out of my mouth. i love you." then he stood and nodded to me before leaving.

i quickly finished my lunch and ran back to the computer. i scaned the site until something caught my eye.

**_"...i later learned from my grandfather that it was called a 'Double Imprint'. they are very rare and only occur with very powerful female shape-shifters. my grandfather said that it was prophesised that it will happen at least every 75 years. the last person to have it before me was an old female elder from a different pack. my grandfather told me that if a very powerful female was born into a line with shapeshifters, she will eventually change with, or without, the help of leeches. __he told me that this in and of its self was rare, but when it happened, the female was forbidden from taking any possition of power in the pack. they must be the lowest of the pack and serve the males, though they are even more powerful than all of the males pulled together. _**

**_when one of these shapeshifters if even more powerful than the usual female, they end up imprinting on another wolf, instead of a human. this is because a female shapeshifter can not give birth to a human's child. and so to keep this amazing power going, fate chooses a male for them. female shape-shifters and male shape-shifters can produce children as long as there are no leeches in the area. if a female imprints on one of the male shifters, the female is then automatically given the right to take the possition of alpha or beta. they will never feel the need to overpower their imprint if he is in power so they always take the possition he doesn't occupy. _**

**_But as fate can't have all of these overly-powerful female shifters making a super-pack with overly-powerful shifters, it also supplies a challenge for the shifter. fate supplies a vampire imprint as well. the female's heart chooses its imprint without the female being aware of it. the VERY powerful females, the mnost powerful ones, always choose their shifter imprint, as they feel the need to reproduce. the less powerful of the double imprinting females will always choose their vampire counterpart. they are more driven for a life of safety and do not care as much about children as long as they are sure their hearts are safe from being hurt. in this case, the female is kicked out of the pack. and treated like any other vampire. _**

**_a fare warning to all female double imprinters like myself. when you're heart makes it's choice, fate deams it fair to kill the other imprint as they are no longer nessecary to life. this is how you know who you're heart is chosen. the imprint dies by what seems like anyone's fault but fates, but fate has always planned that death for them. fate will keep alive the one you are meant to be with, no matter what so as not to confuse the double imprinter. _**

**_when you're unchosen imprint dies, mourn them. cry for them amd love them still, even after their death. but do not take yourself at fault for the death. if you do, fate will deem you a lost cause and kill of the other imprint. i lost both of my imprints before i ever heard this part of the prophesy and now i must mourn two dead loves while fate forces me to stay alive and live throught the unbarable pain. _**

**_be happy with you're hearts choice. they are the one who is best for your overall happiness..."_**

_'...one of my imprints...are going to die? which one? my heart has chosen Emlen already...right? does that mean Sam will die?_' i felt my heart twist and a knife get repeatedly stabed into it at that thought. _'No!_' i thought with a sob, _'i don't want him to die! maybe... my heart...hasn't...chosen yet... how can i make my heart choose Emlen. i don't want Sam to die, but i won't allow poor innocent Emmy to die!'_

* * *

_ **Okay. so i promised you the suicide contemplation scene in this chapter as well, but for the sake of getting it updated, i stopped here. also, i changed it to him attempting suicide instead of contemplating, but he is unable to manage it. i guess Fate has other plans for him and maybe perhaps a certain female wolf... *hint, hint. Wink, wink***_

**i hope you enjoyed the chapter, i think it is my longest yet and has some emlen/bella fluff. also i have a surprise for all of you wonderful Emlen loving fans! i'm not saying any more than that, but know that in the end, you will all be happy with your results. this story is, after all, for you. not me, but you! i hope to update soon, but it takes me forever to type this stuff up because i get so bored with typing something that's pre-written that i fall asleep every few paragraphs... = p.**


End file.
